User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 18
A New Student And A New Friend It was three days since I helped out the Preps in their civil war. I was not going to help them again in their fight. They should resolve this on their own. Only an idiot would help them out. Well, an idiot or Jimmy Hopkins. I heard rumors that he was going to find out the truth why the Preps are in a civil war. I wish him luck. When he finds out about the heroin, Derby ain't gonna believe him. If he couldn't believe me, why would he believe in Jimmy? The only thing I got out of return for saving Malcolm was the fact that Malcolm owns me a favor. It was stupid for Derby to waste my time when he or Biff could have saved him. But I wasn't concern all about the Preppie civil war. It was a new day and all that mattered was doing my classes and enjoying myself for once. I walked out of Math class at the sound of the bell. I was glad that school was finally over for the day. Just when I walked out of the classroom, I head for the caferteria to meet up with Michael Diaz for lunch break. We have really been good friends for the past months since he first got here. He even helped cheer me up when Kendra and I broke up. I entered the caferteria where I saw Michael eating some of the caferteria food. "God, how can you eat that shit?" I asked before I sat down infront of him. "My sister's cooking is the same way. AWFUL", he said. "That, I can somehow believe", I said. He then flipped me off. "So, I guess you don't have to worry about Whitney messin' with you since he's back at Happy Volts", I said. "Yeah. That bastard nearly killed me with a handgun. I'm just glad Greg came along when he was about to pull the trigger", he said. "Yeah, lucky you", I said. "I swear, if he...." Before he could finish, some Jocks came over to this kid who was eating his food by the wall and they knocked his tray out of his hands. It looked like it was turning into a fight now. "Hey Mike, do you think he's gonna get his ass kicked?" I asked. I never saw this kid before, so I think he was a new kid. He was a good fighter though as he knocked out Casey and the other Jocks with his tray. After the kid left the caferteria, I told Michael "See ya" before I went out of the caferteria. I wanted to speak to that kid (just say hi, ya know), but before I could, Ms. Danvers said on the intercom, "Clayton Mason, please come to the front office". Damn it, I thought. I really wanted to speak to that kid. I walked up the stairs to the front office. I was alittle nervious about it being the cops. Since the crazy ride I had with Malcolm, I was alittle worried that it was the cops and that they came to arrest me for the different car accidents that I made happen. But when I entered the front office, I saw Ms. Danvers and a new girl (another new student). Man, she was pretty. She had blue eyes, long blonde hair and amazing cheek bones (Kendra also had cheek bones, but I didn't want to think about Kendra). "Yes Ma'am", I said while walking up. "Clayton, this is Alexis Gautier. She is a new student here at Bullworth. You're going to show her around this school. Get her aquintted", she said. "Okay, no problem", I said. Ms. Danvers then said to Alexis, "This is Clayton Mason. He's a student here at Bullworth. He'll show you around after you get your stuff to your dorm". No duh, I thought. If I wasn't a student, then why would I wear the school uniform? "Okay ma'am", Alexis said. She picked up her bags, which looked heavy. "Let me help with those", I offered. I took half of her bags and she said very shyly, "Thanks". During the walk to the Girls' Dorm, I asked her, "What brings you to Bullworth Academy?" She kept quiet. Then I spoke up and said, "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not the kind that would hurt a girl intentionally". She still didn't say anything. "Silent type? I can understand", I said. "My dad owns a store in Bullworth. I have to live with him since my mom nearly tried to kill me back where I use to live", she said. "Kill you for what?" I asked. "Smoking", she said. "Where did you live?" I asked. "Tulsa, Oklahoma", she said. "By Tulsa, you mean the city from The Outsiders?" I asked. "Yeah, but don't talk about that book. I hate it", she said. I was shocked to hear that. Then again, not everyone can love the same thing. "Why do you hate it?" I asked. "I just do. I'm more into the Chronicles Of Nick ''series. Plus, my last name is the same as the protagonist of the series, Nick Gautier", she said. "I never heard of the series before", I said. "I'm not surprised. I bet you don't read anything else other than ''The Outsiders", she said. "I read other books other than The Outsiders. I read the Halo ''novels, ''Jurassic Park, once read Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. I read different things". "I guess you do", she said. Finally, we got to the Girls' Dorm. "I can't come in there. You're back to carrying them alone", I said. "Thanks", she said. "Just carry your items to your room, then meet me back out here so I can take you on a tour around this school", I said. "Okay", she said before she entered the dorm. At least I got her to open up, I thought. While I was waiting for her to come out, Kendra came out of the dorm. Boy, was she surprised to see me there. "Hey, C-Money", she said. "Hey", I said back. "You doing okay since we, you know", she said. "Yeah. You?" I said. "Okay", she said. "What are you up to?" I asked. "I got a date with Peanut. What are you doing?" she said. "I got to give a tour of the school to a new girl", I told her. "Sounds fun", she said. "Yeah", I said. We were silent for a few seconds till she said, "Gotta go. Peanut is expecting me". "Yeah, see ya", I said. Things between Kendra and I have been low lately since we broke up. I thought maybe we could be friends, but now we don't even want to talk to each other. I wish we were still together, but I have to let it go now. It's all in the past. Now I have to focus on the present. A minute after the 'talk' between Kendra and I, Alexis came out of the dorm. "You ready?" I asked. "Yeah", she said. "Well, you know this is the Girls' Dorm and you know the Main Building. Don't need to talk about them. Follow me and I'll show you the entire school". We walked straight to the Boys' Dorm as the first destination. "This is the Boys' Dorm. It's crapper than the Girls' Dorm would ever be. Girls arn't really allowed in there, but some happen to go in anyway", I said. "Good to know", she said. I then guild her to the Library since she already knows the Main Building. "Now, this is the Library. You can check out books here, but that ain't its only purpose. It's the turf for the Nerds. That and the Observatory. The Nerds don't really bully people alot, but they have been in a war against another group called the Jocks. It's best to stay clear of the battles that happen between the two groups. Some of the battles happen here at the Library". "How can I tell between the two?" she asked. "Nerds wear green and they ugly and weak. Jocks wear, I guest, blue or purple and they look like they use too much steriods", I said. "Okay", she said. I then led her to the school parking lot. "This is a parking lot. Nonthing special about it execpt for it's the turf for the Bullies. Also the school basement. They wear white button-down shirts with jeans and they are described as 'weak fighters'. They bully almost anyone that comes onto their turf". "Good to know", she said. We left the parking lot and went to the Autoshop. We got to the Autoshop where I saw Kendra hanging with Peanut, but I just ignored them. "This is the Autoshop. This is where Autoshop class take place. This is the turf of the Greasers, and yeah, I said Greasers like from The Outsiders. They're good at repairing cars. The only thing you have to worry about is the fact that they carry weapons. Slingshots and swiftblades mainly. No guns. The other cliques carry weapons, but it's the Greasers that have the dangerous weapons on campus. Don't take it the wrong way. They're good people when you get use to them, but they're very hostile to anyone they hate, including Preps". "Preps?" Alexis asked. "I'll show you", I said while leading her to Harrington House. "Now this is Harrington House. Its like a dorm for the rich kids here. The Preps are the rich kids. They wear expensive clothes from a clothing store in town called Aquaberry. Both Greasers and Preps have a huge rivalary against each other, like in the book. The Preps will treat non-rich people like trash, no matter what. But lately, they have been in a civil war. If you're rich and you want to join the Preps, it would be best to postpone that goal till next year". "Thanks for the tip", she said. "Not much more places to show you", I said while leading her to the Athletic Area. "Now this is the Athletic Area. It's basically where the Gym, Pool and the Football Field is located. You also have to come this way to get to the Observatory. Well, one of two ways. Let me tell you something. The Jocks hang here and they have been attacking other students for no good reason. I would avoid it if I were you". Just when we were about to leave, three Jocks (Casey, Damon and now Ted) came out of the Gym. "Well, look who it is. It's C-Shit. And he has a gal. Beat him up and bring the girl to me", Ted says outloud. Damon and Casey then charged me, but I tripped Casey and he fell to the ground. Damon tackled me to the ground and started punching me in the face. Luckly, I managed to push him off of me. I got back onto my feet and kicked him in the hip. Casey charged me again, but this time I punched him in the face to where he fell butt-first to the ground. I then kneed him in the nose. He had a bloody nose and it was so painful, Casey refused to fight some more. Now, all that was left was Damon. He was real pissed from me kicking his hip, he wasn't a real challenge anymore. I did a leg-swept and he fell to the ground. I kicked him in the head and he was out cold. I was busy fighting Damon and Casey that I forgot all about Alexis. I looked all over my surroundings and saw that Ted was bugging her by the Gym. I walked to their position. "God, leave me alone, you damn jockey", she said. "Make out with me. It will be your greatest moment ever", he said to her. "You pathetic bitch. Cheating on your british girlfriend", I said to him. "Fuck off, Clayton. I can do whatever I want to around here. I'm the man around here and right now, I want to have alittle fun with this whore", he said. "You fucking bitch", Alexis said. She then punched him several times in the face. Before he can do whatever he can do to her, she made him do a backflip. He landed on the ground on his back and then rolled onto his stomach to try to get back up, but she grabbed his left arm and pulled it around his back before she pulled him up and slammed him into the wall. "The next time you call me a whore, you're gonna regret it. Now, say you're sorry for calling me a whore and getting your apes to attack him", she said. "Don't think so, slut", he said. She then jerked his arm so it could cause him pain. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. Please let me go", he then said. "Now, say you eat panties for breakfast", she said. "I eat panties for breakfast", he said. "Anything you want to add?" she asked me. "I'm a steriod junkie fuck who hangs with other steriod junkie fucks", I said. "I'm a steriod junkie fuck who hangs with other steriod junkie fucks", he said. She left him go and then he ran in the direction of the football field. After leaving the Athletic Area (because there was no use in showing off the Observatory since there was no classes that happen there), we headed back to the Girls' Dorm. "That was pretty impressive what you did. Did you had to do the same thing back in Tulsa?" I asked. "There wasn't Socs there if that was what you were wondering", she said. "Well, at least not anymore. The '60s are gone", I said. "Yeah, sure", she said. "No. Seriously. S.E. Hinton wrote the book after her friend, who was a Greaser, got jumped by a group of Socs. It's not a true story, but the rivalary did happen", I said. "Okay, I guess I can believe that", she said. I then changed the subject. "What's this series you mentioned about earlier? Chronicles Of Nick? What's it about". "It's just a series about this kid and how he fights against zombies, werewolves and vampires. I only have the first book, Infinity. I read the other two books in the series though", she said. "I guess it does sound interesting. I need to borrow it sometimes", I said. "That's alright by me", she said. Finally, we got to the Girls' Dorm. "I guess you got to unpack your stuff now and then at 1, you gotta go to your last class of the day", I said. "Yeah, the schedule is very different here than it is in other schools across the country. Same with Verlina Academy", she said. "Yeah, you don't want to mention Verlina here in this town. People here hate people from Verlina", I said. "I will", she said. "I gotta go. I'll see ya around", I said. Before I could leave, Alexis said, "Maybe we should hang out sometimes. I would like to have a friend around here to talk to, if you don't mind", she said. "I don't. Let's hang Friday then", I said. "Yeah, sure. See ya, Clayton", she said. Before she entered the dorm, I said to her, "Call me C-Money. I don't like being called by my first name". "Okay, C-Money. Let's hang Friday", she said. She entered the Girls' Dorm while I walked in the direction of the Boys' Dorm. While walking, I said to myself, "I hope I don't make the same mistakes". For the rest of the time before my last class of the day (Art), I watched Republican Space Rangers. Category:Blog posts